Hidden Feelings
by WatchingYou
Summary: Shino's not sure of how to tell Hinata about his true feelings for her. A rewrite of the first story I ever wrote, it's a simple little piece.


Title: Hidden Feelings  
>Disclaimer: DON'TSUEMEPLEASEANDTHANKYOU!<p>

Notes: I'm back baby! I know what you're thinking… "_Who are you?"_ Or, "_HOLY CRAP, YOUR ALIVE? I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"_ Well, I'm here to tell you I'm alive and well! I've decided to re-write two of my early stories, this being the re-write, of _A Secret Crush_. As of now, _Naruto and The Magic Notebook _is on hold (or maybe cancelled, but I may get around to it later) and there will most likely be a re-written/updated version of _Here Comes Trouble: An OC Crack Story_, in the works. So now that, that's out the way I want to say sorry, if this story is bad, I haven't written fanfiction in a while. Please enjoy, and don't bother to flame me because I'll ignore it and sorry my spelling and grammar aren't the best, I try.  
>Pairing: HinataShino, mentioned Sakura/Naruto

**RANDOM WORDS MEANT TO SEPERATE NOTES FROM THE REAL STORY**

Today should have been just another normal day of training for Shino Aburame, there wasn't a reason it shouldn't be, but it wasn't. The three ninja trained together in the same field they trained in almost every day, and Shino would have guessed that neither of his teammates knew that there was more buzzing around in his head than just bugs. He tried to focus on his training, he really did but it didn't help that the source of his distraction was who he was trying to train with. Hinata seemed to be in his thoughts all the time recently; he thought of her when they were training, on missions, when he was trying to eat, sleep, or do anything; his thoughts always ended up on her. He had noticed how she changed in the past few years; she was stronger, braver, and more beautiful but she was attractive and a high-ranking member of a well-respected clan; she could probably land almost any guy she wanted and why would she want a weird, bug freak? He thought about telling her how he felt, but was afraid that if he told her, and she didn't feel the same way it would ruin their friendship, and their ability to work together as a team.

Before he knew it, training was other and the three were free to go their separate ways. Kiba was the first to leave, explaining that he had important plans before running off with Akamaru. Shino had turned and was about to leave, when he felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked back and saw Hinata standing there, a slight smile, and light blush, on her face.

"Hello S-Shino, I was wondering if you wanted to go get some lunch," Hinata asked, trying to sound confident.

Shino paused for a minute before replying with a, "I'd love to." The two headed over to a ramen bar and sat down, ordering their meals. After they sat down, a familiar voice called out to them.

"Hay Hinata, Shino," Sakura called out, waving. Hinata waved back and Shino murmured some sort of greeting as the pink haired girl and her teammate Naruto walked past them on the way to their seats. Sakura had begun dating Naruto sometime ago, something with had left Hinata with a powerful heartache for quite some time. Somehow, she had managed to get over with and no longer held feelings for the shinobi. No, she had her eyes on someone else now, but she wasn't sure if they liked her back or not. Their ramen was ready soon enough, and the two sat and talked. They talked about training, friends, missions, and whatever happened to come up.

"So Hinata…" Shino began. He felt that right now was the time to tell her, too see if she felt the same way he did. He didn't know if she would reject him or not, but he couldn't spend another day of training to go on another mission trying to ignore these feelings.

"Yes Shino?" Hinata asked, her voice quiet and peaceful as it almost was. Shino wanted to say it so bad, he wanted to tell her but the words won't come out his mouth. He felt flustered; an unusual feeling for him to say the least. He felt his cheeks warm up the slightest bit and knew he had begun blushing.

"It's…I li…" He said, unable to get the words out which he found frustrating.

"I-Is there something wrong Shino?"

Shino then made a mental decision to show her his feelings, instead of telling her. He closed his eyes and placed a light kiss upon her lips. It was a small kiss, which only lasted for a few seconds before Shino pulled away, half expecting to be slapped in the face. He looked at Hinata, who had turned as a red as a tomato.

"I like you," Shino finally managed to get the words out, and felt a feeling of having weights off his shoulders. There was a moment of silence and Shino felt sure that she would stammer something about not feeling the same way or just wanting to remain friends before leaving quickly. Instead he received a small kiss on the cheek.

"I like you too."

The rest of the lunch went great; when they finished their bowls of ramen, they paid the bill before walking off together, their fingers interlocked.

**RANDOM WORDS MEANT TO SEPARATE NOTES FROM THE REAL STORY**  
>Well there you have it, a re-write of my first story which was basically just a simple, little romance piece. Hope you enjoyed it.<p> 


End file.
